My Version of Chapter 2 of Mark of Athena
by ladybug28
Summary: This is my version of what I think the second chapter of Mark of Athena will be. There is no Chapter 1 because Rick Riordan has already released the first chapter. I do not own any of this.


Mark of Athena My version of Chapter 2

Notes: There is no chapter 1, because Rick Riordan has recently released the first chapter of Mark of Athena I DO NOT own any of these characters or places; they are property of Rick Riordan

Annabeth

After the spat with Terminus the insane piece of marble, Annabeth was weary for her meeting with the they were anything like Terminus, she had a feeling that it wouldn't end well. Oh well. Too late to turn back now. As they descended down the rope ladder, Annabeth thought of something. Reyna. What if Percy had fallen in love with her during his stay? Jason had said that it wasn't uncommon for two praetors to get romantically involved with one another. What if-? No, she chided herself, don't think like that! You'll only stress yourself out. Speaking of Jason, Annabeth was surprised that he wasn't shaking in his toga about his reunion with his former partner. You could tell that they'd been involved, or at least shared a liking to one another. " Oh, Seaweed Brain... Please, not, you really do have kelp in your head." she whispered her foot touched the ground.

A moment later, Jason, Leo, and Piper were standing beside her. A girl stepped forward from the crowd, head held high, and chin stuck out. Her waist length chesnut hair was braided to the side, and she wore a purple toga, almostidentical to Jason's. She felt him twitch beside her. Annabeth didn't blame Jason; she studied her with a cold interest." You must be the Greeks. Very well. I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Goddess of War and Praetor to Camp Jupiter." Reyna looked to her left, where the second Praetor stepped forward. Percy Jackson. He looked into Annabeth's eyes for a moment before clearing his throat. " I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and the second Praetor of the camp. We welcome you warmly." He smiled, and she wanted to melt, because she knew that the smile was for her.

Reyna reached out and shook Annabeth's hand. " Now that the formallities are over, you must be Piper McLean. I am pleased to make your aquiantance." Reyna smiled coldly. Wait. She thought that Annabeth was Piper, which would explain the cold looks. " Actually," she spoke up, " I'm Annabeth Chase. This is Piper." She motioned toward her, who gave a small smile. " Nice to meet you." Jason choked. He seemed to gain composure shortly.  
" Reyna, long time no see." Jason attempted. " Oh, yes. A very long time, indeed." she frowned taking in Pipers fingers entwined with his. That must have been a slap in the face, Annabeth thought, not noticing that Percy's eyes were on her face.

He'd gotten taller in the eight months they'd been apart, and was now at least two inches above her. His sea green eyes held an intense look, as if he were curious about how she'd changed. " Annabeth," Percy said quietly. " Percy," she answered back. A bulky guy with a baby face nudged Percy, and the pretty curly haired girl standing next to him stomped on Percy's foot. Percy let out a strangled gasp. She raised her eyebrows at him in amusement. Then it was replaced by anger. " PERSEUS JACKSON! You COMPLETE IDIOT! EIGHT MONTHS and no word? I cannot believe you did this to me!" she bellowed. Percy looked alarmed. Good, she thought, as she began to cry.

Everyone had stopped talking, making any movement whatsoever. They were all just staring at the scene before them. Even Reyna and Jason had stopped their stressed conversation. Leo hadn't said a word, he just looked down at the ground. Percy looked at Annabeth tenderly, and remorsefully. She ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. His fingers entwined themselves into her hair, and his other hand held her to him.  
"Gods, I missed you." he murmured. Annabeth stopped suddenly and pulled away from him. It was in one instant she pulled her hand back and punched him in the face. " Ow." Percy rubbed his jaw. " Eight months, Percy. Your mother got your message and contacted us. I HAVE A CELL PHONE, TOO, PERCY. You could have-" she was stopped by Percy pulling her into a breathtaking kiss that stopped all thoughts. The crowd behind them cheered a loud HUZZAH, HUZZAH! " Get her, Percy!" Leo's voice whooped. Leo probably would've said something else, except that Thalia had smacked the back of his head. Someone snickered. " You could've done that about five minutes ago, Seaweed Brain." she whispered.

" I guess I should've, considering you just punched me, Wise Girl." Percy laughed. Annabeth smiled at her nickname. She knew at that moment that everything would work out.


End file.
